


Buried Deep Within

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: All the Loki Feels, Even though the song is by a band called Sixx: A.M., Gen, I wrote this at 1 A.M. on a burst of inspiration, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Poor Loki, Songfic, Warning: Loki, how ironic, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's scars will never truly fade away.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried Deep Within

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Skin" by Sixx: A.M. YouTube link [here](https://youtu.be/wJGsmGxQkNg).

_Paint yourself a picture_

_Of what you wish you looked like_

_Maybe then they just might_

_Feel an ounce of your pain_

 

“I could have done it, Father! For you! For all of us!”

 

_Come into focus_

_Step out of the shadows_

_It's a losing battle_

_There's no need to be ashamed_

 

“So I’m the monster parents tell their children about at night?”

 

_'Cause they don't even know you_

_All they see is scars_

_They don't see the angel_

_Living in your heart_

“The Casket wasn’t the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?”

 

_Let them find the real you_

_Buried deep within_

_Let them know with all you've got_

_That you are not your skin_

“I never wanted the throne—I only ever wanted to be your equal!”

_When they start to judge you_

_Show them your true colors_

_And do unto others_

_As you'd have done to you_

“And your death came by the Son of Odin.”

_Just rise above this_

_Kill them with your kindness_

_Ignorance is blindness_

_They're the ones that stand to lose_

“There are no men like me.”

_'Cause they don't even know you_

_All they see is scars_

_They don't see the angel_

_Living in your heart_

“Trust my rage.”

_Let them find the real you_

_Buried deep within_

_Let them know with all you've got_

_That you are not your skin_

“Do the Frost Giants still live?”

 

_Well, they don't even know you_

_All they see is scars_

_And they don't see the angels_

_Living in your heart_

“I’m not your brother. I never was.”

_So, let them find the real you_

_Buried deep within_

_Let them know with all you've got_

_That you are not_

_You are not your skin_

“I didn’t do it for him.”


End file.
